Pain, Tears, and Secrets
by Sweet Rose
Summary: Serena is late for the past few battles and became even more of a klutz. The scouts are starting to get annoyed at Serena's lateness but they didn't even think why. Or why she seemed spaced out lately. The only thing they thought was that she was an irres
1. Pain P

Hey there it's me Sweet Rose (Sweet-chan). This is my  
second fanfic. I know that I still need to finish 'Passions' but  
I had to send this one in. It's called 'Pain, Tears and Secrets'  
Please E-mail me and tell me what you think about it. Oh  
yeah before I forget... Thank you Silver Bunny for all the  
help. :)   
  
My Email is sweet_rose22@hotmail.com   
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
Summary:  
Serena is late for the past few battles and became even  
more of a klutz. The scouts are starting to get annoyed at  
Serena's lateness but they didn't even think why. Or why  
she seemed spaced out lately. The only thing they thought  
was that she was an irresponsible crybaby, is she? And the  
worst part is that Molly was injured in the last battle. The  
scouts started blaming Serena for Molly's accident. Even  
though they don't know what they did. They did something  
that will change the rest of their lives. Serena knew that the  
scouts and Luna hit the last straw so she did the only thing  
that came to her mind, to run away and never come back  
that is until 7 years latter when some thing changed her  
mind...   
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
Title: Pain, Tears and Secrets  
Rated: PG/G   
First Season with a twist. (The princess has not yet been  
revealed... But Sailor Venus is still there, and No one  
knows Tuxedo Mask's identity:))  
E-mail: sweet_rose@hotmail.com   
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
Prologue  
---------   
  
On a clear night, with tiny stars decorating the night sky.  
Four young worriers were fighting against a youma that  
appeared 15 minutes ago. Each one of them represented a  
planet Venus, Jupiter, Mars and Mercury.   
"Where is our so called leader?" yelled a very angry and  
tiered scout.   
" We'll worry about her latter .We have to take Molly to  
safety first." yelled back a suited worrier with an orange  
skirt.  
" Mercury do you know how to dust this thing?" asked  
Sailor Jupiter as she gave Mercury a glance with her deep  
green eyes.   
"I'm on it ... got it" cried Mercury " We have to com..."  
But before she could continue, sailor Jupiter called for help  
from the planet Jupiter (AN: The power is: I call the power  
of Jupiter help me defeat these evil) Although she was  
consecrated to hit the yoma, The yoma grabbed Molly with  
his long arms to shield himself.   
"AHHH" Molly screamed as she got hit from the blast.  
'Oh no' thought the scouts as they watched Molly scream in  
pain .After that ,the youma released her and she fell on the  
ground with a thud. Then when everything went in a fast  
motion, a new voice came...   
"Moon Healing Activation " yelled the voice.  
With these three words the youma was dusted.   
" Oh no Molly she..." whimpered the worrier with blond  
hair that was in her traditional hairstyle. " Molly, Molly  
speak to me please" Sailor Moon whispered. As she cried  
silently. Then she felt someone push her out of the way  
" Hey,what was that for?" cried Sailor Moon as she saw  
Mercury feeling Molly's pulse. Then she muttered  
something about her pulse being weak.  
" Where the hell where you ???Molly almost got killed...  
we almost got killed. But would you care.. noo.. because  
You were probably somewhere stuffing your face. What  
kind of leader are you, but most of all what kind of best  
friend are you?" exploded Mars as she looked straight in  
Sailor Moon's eyes.  
' Wait a second I was' but she didn't say that out loud she  
only thought about it.   
" Also why were you late for the past few battles?" added  
Jupiter.  
" And how come you started being even more lazier?"  
observed Sailor Venus except she said it in a nicer tone.  
" Listen Sailor Moon we have been thinking and we  
decided that you are no longer our leader. And you are no  
longer a scout and we don't need your help ever, ever  
again!" Finished off Sailor Mars.  
Sailor Moon was dumbstruck. She didn't move. The scouts  
didn't move or say a thing. Even a pin drop could be heard.   
" But…" Sailor Moon started.   
" No more of that Sailor Moon" cried out Mercury as she  
looked up from her mini computer that was analyzing  
Molly's energy " You have been late for everything. You  
have become lazier and you have been coming late for the  
past few battles." Added Sailor Mercury. " We heard  
millions of excuses Sailor Moon I really thought that you  
were a trustworthy friend but you are not. Molly trusted  
you but look what happened to her. I would have been in  
the same situation if I wasn't a scout. Holding on to my life  
like Molly is." She finished of, as each word she said she  
said it in a softer voice.   
' No that's not true I just had too many things in my mind'  
thought Sailor Mercury.  
But before she could change her mistake, and the scouts to  
retrieve from their shock at Mercury's out burst ,a new  
voice joined them.  
"I agree," said the mysterious voice that belonged to....  
'Oh no please don't let it be who I think it is... this is all a  
nightmare'  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-----------------------  
I know that it short but this took three long pages. And my  
hand are getting tiered. Anyway do you know whom the  
new voice belongs to? and why did Sailor Moon become  
lazier then she was before?   
ALL these questions will be answered in the next chapter  
that is coming out very, very soon.   
Please E-mail me at sweet_rose22@hotmail.com .Also tell  
me which story you prefer so I could work on it more:)  
'PASSIONS' or ' PAIN, TEARS AND SECRETS' The votes  
will only be held for 3 days! Sweet_chan :)   
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Pain 1

Hey guys this is the next chapter of "Pain tears and secrets".  
Thank you for all the readers that took a bit of their time  
toe-mail me! I would also like to thank ... bunny_chan (for  
editing m story)Spring_chan(for posting my stories), and  
cloyd_chan (for beingsuch a sweet friend) Hmm... I think  
that's it oh yeah please pleeeeaaaase Email me at  
sweet_rose22@hotmail.com I only had a few emails but  
really sweet compliments they're the ones that cheered me  
to write this chapter thanks a bunch and know on with the  
story....   
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 1 of "Pain tears and Secrets"... "Oh no not Tuxedo  
Mask too..." she thought shocked at Tuxedo Mask's words.  
"They are right Sailor Moon you should quit the scout  
business.Your fighting abilities are very weak, and I won't  
always be hear to save your life." He said then paused a  
moment to let the words sink in. "Also by you coming into  
battles your putting yourself into dangerand the scouts and  
on top of all that you're putting the whole universein  
danger. I think it's for the best Sailor Moon," He said in a  
calm,cool sexy voice.-_~ ' No I am hearing things. Please  
goddess Selene make all this a baddream I will do anything  
but please don't let this be real... Or shouldshe... Is this for  
the best? But I was late for a really good reason.Maybe I  
should tell them why I was late. No Serena you will just be  
a burden, plus Amy is right I am not a good friend if I  
really was Iwould of not let anything stand in my way to  
help them. Also didn't Iwish to be a normal teenager... this  
is my chance' She thoughtsadly as she was in verge of  
crystal salty tears. ' Don't cry Sere.It will just show them  
that you are a weakling justleave...leave...leave' that's all  
that run through the young women's mind. " His right Sailor  
Moon your fighting abilities are weak. I thinkthat we all  
agree with him" agreed Venus. As Sailor Moon looked at  
each one of them asking with her eyes'do you agree' and  
when she looked in there eyes it gave her theyanswer 'yes' "  
Okay if that what you all want I will leave. I just wanted  
youguys too know that I never been a good friend or  
leader... but I tried"She whispered in her silvery sweet  
voice, as she looked at Molly's weakbody. " And tuxedo  
Mask thank you for saving me in the past few battlesand I  
am sorry about the trouble I put you through." Apologized  
Sailor Moon. As She gave him back the locket. As her  
fingers brushed his they both felt shivers up their spine  
butthey both dismissed it. After she gave him back the  
locket she looked at the scouts and said " I am going to  
leave. Also don't worry about seeing me because youwon't.  
and one more thing thank you" She whispered with a  
smile." Take care of Molly for me" and with that she  
jumped into theclear starry night. Leaving four scouts and  
Tuxedo Mask behindlooking at her figure disappearing into  
the sky. ' We did it for the best... I think' thought Mars. '  
She said thank you after what we put her through!' thought  
Venusguiltily. ' I am starting to regard it. We could've  
helped her' thought Jupiter silently. ' This is all my fault I  
am the one that told her that she was abad friend, I am so  
stupid. And they say that I am the brain of thegroup ha  
what a laugh.' Thought Mercury, as her eyes became misty.  
' I will talk to the scouts about this maybe we were to  
stressed outand dumped it all on Serena. And know she  
probably thinks that wehate her' thought Mars. ' Oh man  
why did I say that. (Because you had the chance to  
reallysave her from danger. This was your apratonity to let  
her quite thescout business because she is a delicate girl  
and she shouldn't fight.)Wait a second what about Serena? I  
love her. (And Sailor Moon AND theprincess in your  
dreams.) Hmm I thought the brain was suppose to be  
thesmart one not the heart (actually the brain is really  
pathetic in love onlythe heart has the true answer for Love)  
So this is for the best... I hope' thought Tuxedo Mask or  
more like arguing with himself. When Molly steered  
everyone looked at her remembering that she was there and  
injured " She needs to be taken to the hospital" said  
Mercury professionally. " I will take her" Tuxedo Mask  
said as he took her in his arms andleft into the night not  
waiting for an answer. " What a rude guy he didn't wait for  
an answer what if we said no?"asked Mars. " He was  
probably in a hurry... lets go back home it was a long  
night"said Venus. With that they all said their good-byes  
and left. .................. Tuxedo Mask P.O.V .................. ' I  
wonder why Serena's friend was outside in the night.  
Doesn'tshe know it's dangerous. On top of this all isn't she  
scared to beattacked from the Negverse? She was their  
victim for about 3 to 5 times.' Thought Tuxedo Mask  
silently. ' I bet my caring meatball head will be so worried  
about Molly.She cares about everyone... except me' thought  
Darien with a sigh. ' I can't keep my feelings a secret for  
long I need to kiss those sweetlips and feel her fragile body  
against mine. (Well then goto her and tell her how you feel)  
I am I am first thing tomorrowI will tell her how much I  
love her... that is if I have the courageto do so.' His train of  
thoughts stopped as he landed on thehospital's roof. But he  
doesn't know that he won't be able to tellher how he feels  
about her because his love was across town boardingon an  
airplane. ' Good bye everyone' Serena whispered as one  
crystal tearslipped down on her creamy soft skin. Soo what  
do you think like it? hate in? Have comments; flames just  
say it all to me by simply emailing me at  
sweet_rose22@hotmail.com .(I know I said that you will  
find out the reason for Serena being late but you have to  
wait for they answer in the 3rd or 4th chapter.)Oh yeah one  
more thing the votes for the best story is... Passions (4  
points) and PTAS (3 points) ^_^ thanks fo voting  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Pain 2

Hey guys ^_^, I am really sorry for not adding to this story  
for 2 weeks. But I am here and ready to work.  
Anyway just to tell you about everyone's ages...   
Amy: 22 Serena and Mina: 23 Raye and Lita: 24  
------------   
Greg: 24 Darien and Jadeite: 25 Malachite, Nephrite: 26  
-------------  
Okay thanks to Bunny-chan(My editor and friend), Kuris-  
chan, Mel-chan (Melissa-chan) Chibi-chan. I love you guys  
you're the best. To all the people that e-mailed me thank  
you guys so much ^_^   
Please vote for me at:  
http://www.lunap.com/umwaff2000.html  
.........  
No I don't own Sailor Moon  
..........   
Title: Pain, Tears and Secrets  
Rated: PG   
Chapter: 2   
Author: Sweet Rose   
E-mail: sweet_rose22@hotmail.com  
---------------------------------------------   
Please Hear Out What I am not saying.   
Don't be fooled by me.  
Don't be fooled by the face I wear.  
For I wear a mask, a thousand masks,   
Masks that I'm afraid to take off,  
And none of them is me.  
Pretending is an art that's second nature to me,  
but don't be fooled by me.   
For God's sake don't be fooled.  
I give you the impression that I'm secure,  
That confidence is my name and coolness is my game,   
That the water's calm and I'm in command,  
And that I need no one  
But don't believe me.   
My surface may seem smooth but my surface IS my mask,  
every-varying and ever-concealing.  
Beneath lies no complacence.  
Beneath lies confusion and fear and loneness.  
But I hide this. I don't want anybody to know it.  
I panic at the thought of my weakness and fear being  
exposed.   
That's why I frantically create a mask to hide behind,   
A nonchalant sophisticated façade, to help me pretend,  
To shield me from the glance that knows.  
But such a glance is precisely my salvation.  
My only hope, and I know it.   
That is, if it's followed by acceptance, if it's followed by  
love.   
It's the only thing that can liberate me from myself,  
From my own self-built prison walls,  
From the barriers I so painstakingly erect.  
It's the only thing that will assure me Of what I can't assure  
myself,  
that I'm really worth something.   
I don't like to hide. I don't like to play superficial phony  
games.   
I want to be genuine and spontaneous and me,  
But you've got to help me.  
You've got to hold out your hand even when that's the last  
thing I seem to want.  
Only you can wipe away from eyes the bland stare of the  
breathing dead.  
Only you can call me into aliveness.   
Each time you're kind and gentle and encouraging,   
Each time you try to understand because you really care,   
My heart begins to grow wings,   
very small wings,   
Very feeble wings,  
But wings!   
With your power to touch me into feeling you can breathe  
life into me.  
I want you to know that.  
Who am I, you wonder.  
I am someone you know very well.  
For I am every man you meet,   
And I am every woman you meet.  
Jill Zevallos-Solak   
----------------------------------   
  
"Home" that's all that ran through the young women's mind  
as she entered the Tokyo airport.   
She was wearing blue shorts that showed off her long  
creamy soft legs, with a pair of white sandals.  
And a white tan top that showed her long slender yet  
strong arms.   
Her hair was rich shiny blond that reached mid of her back.  
If you looked at the young women you will think that she  
has No worry in the world for her beauty is so elegant. But  
If you gave her a seconded glance you will see the sadness,  
betrayal and pain in her soft blue yet innocent eyes.   
....................................................................................  
  
She walked down familiar streets, ice cream stores and the  
park. When she saw the park she remembered her friends  
and their cold stares and Molly's body surrounded with  
blood as she tried to fight her coming death. So she could  
live and have a successful future. She remembered their  
words as if it just happened a Second ago instead of 7 long  
painful years .....  
Your not fit to be a leader.....  
You klutz.......  
Molly could've died and it would have been your fault....  
I don't want to see you again......   
You're not our leader or friend ..   
You're fighting abilities are weak...   
He's right.......  
The young woman was near tears but she held them back.  
She was stronger know, she's not a crybaby or a klutz any  
more. She worked to hard to build a wall from the outside  
world....   
For seven years she worked her butt to get a high score in  
her school and go to the perfect college.... And she will still  
continue on. Just because she came back to Tokyo it  
doesn't mean she will rest. She will defeat the evil and go  
back to her world. " That's it Serena you are not a cry baby  
you are not going to cry over them,they betrayed you. You  
didn't cry for seven years and you are not going to start  
now." With that thought in her determined mind, she  
walked to a place that she wanted to see for so long.......  
................................................................................  
  
Steps... that's what she saw and a little crack on the forth  
step. She smiled when she saw that .  
" that's the same crack that I used to slip on when I am late  
for a meeting" She thought.  
Then something caught her eye, she saw four familiar girls  
and men  
'wait a second' she thought 'why are they *They* there and  
each one is paired to one of the girls?' she wondered  
silently.  
But what caught her eyes the most was a dark lonely figure  
that Held beautiful stormy eyes  
' Oh these eyes I always loved them...'  
Laughter cut her train of thoughts .  
'Oh I wonder what they are talking about …wait a sec. why  
am I standing? move it Sere people are starting to stare...  
think latter"  
So she continued on walking up the steps making sure that  
her dark black glasses were hiding her eyes. As she walked  
up the stairs she went to pray (What I mean by praying? It  
has something to do with that rope …you know the one that  
Anne was in front of so that the Play- Snow white- will be  
successful...what is it called??) She was concentrating so  
much that she didn't realize that she was there for over 15  
minutes. But the scouts and the other men realized that, so  
Raye went up to her to see what's troubling her so much.  
She felt small hand tap her shoulders, when she looked up,  
she Met Ray's Violet eyes   
" Is something wrong? do you have a problem you want to  
talk about??" She said in a gentle voice.  
'Oh man, its Ray, okay keep cool Serena' She thought.   
"No" She said in a cold voice but in the same time it  
sounded like little silver bills.  
Ray shivered at the coldness in her voice, but what  
surprised her even more is when the women lifted her  
glasses and placed them on top of her head.  
'Her eyes hold so much pain and they look familiar. I feel  
weird vibes around her but they are not evil...'   
" If you excuse me I have somewhere important to go to."  
Serena said in a quiet voice.  
With that she turned around but not before her eyes met  
Darien's. Both felt something deep in their hearts but before  
it could grow. Serena looked away and walked away.  
' What on earth was that I felt' wondered Darien.  
' The last time I felt it was 7 years ago..could she be..... no  
of course not' with that thought dismissed he asked Ray  
what's wrong with the girl.  
" Nothing....Or at least that's what she said" replied Ray, as  
she looked to where the girl left.  
' Something is wrong with Ray. Does it have to do with  
that girl??' wondered Chad.  
" Anyway ,like I was saying I'm felling dark vibes. I  
think..." but before she could continue, she heard a scream.   
" It's time for the scouts to reunite...Tuxedo Mask too"  
Mina said as she took charge.  
" Not again" mumbled Lita with a frown.   
...........................................................   
" Oh man, when was the last time we fought ?" A sailor  
suited young women that represented the planet of Love...  
Venus said.  
" uh I don't know maybe like 7 YEARS AGO" replied a  
very pissed off Jupiter.  
"Oh yeah.." " Mercury what's her....." But Tuxedo's Mask  
was interrupted by Mercury's soft yet loud voice   
"Watch Out"   
" AHHH" then out of no where someone yelled... "MOON  
TIARA MAGIC"   
" Oh thank god you hit it in the nick..... SAILOR MOON..."  
All the scouts stopped what they were doing and stared  
awed at Sailor Moon as she used the wand and dusted the  
youma off.   
" Serena, you're back"  
" Bunny look at you..you changed"  
" Sere"  
"Meatball head"  
"Sailor Moon"   
Amy, Lita, Mina. Raye and Darien said one after they  
other.  
" It's Sailor Moon only. it's not Serena, bunny, sere or  
meatball head... None of you have the right to call me any  
of these nicknames.... only true friends can say that!" She  
said, anger rising in her soft voice.  
All the scouts looked at her stunned and pained at her  
words. But most of all Darien was stunned 'what happen to  
Usako? She was so kind and never got angry at anyone  
bu.....t she changed. She is so cold and distend what  
happened to the carefree girl that I love so much??..' he  
thought stunned at the Angel who was standing in front of  
him.  
"Good bye, my work here is done" she said.   
"Wait …where are you going? and what happened to you  
for the past 7 years.?" Tuxedo Mask asked more like  
pleaded for an answer.   
" Sere- Sailor Moon where are you going? we missed you  
so much" choked Mina at her words as she was near tears.  
"Serena you changed so much"   
" You guys all miss after what you all did to me....." She  
snapped "For goodness sake.. uh I don't even know why I  
am talking to you guys after what you all did to me" She  
said frustration shown in her voice.  
They just stared at her outburst and before they even  
blinked She left them into the cold night's air to their pain  
and guilt.   
" Do you think we will ever see her again?" whispered  
Mercury, finally saying something as she was quite this  
whole time. As she started crying.   
" I don't know but I think we will see her again" said a  
shocked Mars as Sailor Moon's voice still rang in her Mind  
.....It's Sailor Moon..... Only true friends call me those  
nicknames...After what you all did to me....   
" Usako I am so sorry...." That was Darien's Last thought as  
he left, heading to his apartment leaving the scouts to cry  
over their lost leader and friend.  
...........................................................................   
So what do you think? Do you like the poem that I have  
up? You could tell it to me by emailing me at.  
sweet_rose22@hotmail.com Please vote for me at  
http://www.lunap.com/umwaff2000.html  
Okay bye bye.......  
" It is such a secret place the land of tears"  
Antoine de Saint-  
Exapery   
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Pain 3

  
Hi Guys ^_^  
  
Here is the chapter you have all been waiting for ^_^  
Umm I don't have anything to say but pleeeeeeaaaaaaase e-mail me!!  
  
Thanks too all my supporters who are the greatest  
love you guys!!  
  
Also thanks for all the people that e-mailed me THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH!!!  
  
Now on with the story ^_^  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Title: Pain, tears, and Secrets  
Rated: G-PG  
Chapter 3  
Author: Sweet Rose  
E-mail: sweet_rose22@hotmail.com  
Disclaimers: Apply...  
Date: 19-11-2000  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
It had been a month now. There were no signs of the negeverse.  
There wasn't even a sign of Serena.  
  
In a way Serena was their thoughts. She haunted everyone. Her words  
still echoing in their minds...dreams. Her eyes..yes her blue icy eyes it  
hunted them all...especially one person, Darien.  
  
He walked down the park. Children's laughter could be heard. Crying  
of children. Sounds of mother soft caring voice telling them it will be okay  
and kissing the pain all away. Couples holding hands taking an afternoon  
stroll. While stealing kisses once and a while.  
  
One person walked down the park. His eyes looking around at the world  
around him that was treating him curly. This world took his one thing that  
he wanted cherishes....  
It only left him with pain, tears, and secrets.  
  
The world took a caring mother. He once had a mother but he doesn't  
remember her. He doesn't remember her pleasing laughter her soft voice.  
Her kisses. He doesn't remember her caring voice when she said everything  
will be okay. He doesn't remember a thing.....  
  
He doesn't remember his father. He doesn't remember building a sand  
castle with him. He doesn't remember when his father carried him at  
they end of the day because he was excasted from playing all day.  
  
He doesn't even remember when he laughed for joy for  
happiness....Only one person really made him laugh...but she  
was gone....Where he doesn't know....  
  
~*~*~Darien's POV~*~*~  
  
She left like the wind, She left like a cold wind in the night. Oh how  
it hurt seeing her like this. Hurting because of her words... her   
change.....  
She was a pained angel. That was lost. Her heart was ripped into  
pieces--by me....  
  
I was such a fool for not letting her in. I lost her. I didn't get   
anything...not  
her friendship...love...trust... NOTHING....just hatred....yes it is a   
strong word.  
But why can't she feel this way about him??? All he did was torture   
her...she  
only wanted happiness from this world....  
  
She was always laughing. That sound that sounded soo much like a beautiful  
music..... but something was missing... Her smile never did reach her   
eyes...Was  
it because she never wanted to be a scout...because her teenage year have  
been taken away...Of course it did...it took away her innocence...she saw  
lots of death...people dying in front of her...but she never showed it...but  
is that the really the reason?? Was something missing in her  
life.....forbidden... out of reach?!?  
  
" Hey Mister may you please pass the ball to us" Darien retrieved  
from his thoughts.  
He looked at the saucer of the voice. It was a little boy around the  
age of nine.  
Darien bent down and picked the ball and through it to the boy.  
The little boy caught and said:  
" Thanks Mister"  
The reply that he got from Darien was a smile and a wave. Then  
he continued on. Thinking about his Angel that was out of reach like a   
star...  
  
  
~*~*~Temple~*~*~  
  
Silence. Nothing could be heard only the fire that was burning. One girl was  
sitting in front of the fire. And they other three were siting behind her.   
Their  
eyes were closed. Concentrated in finding their leader and friend.  
They thought that maybe by them also being concentrated it would give  
Raye the powers that she need.  
  
~*~*~ Mina POV~*~*~  
  
Pain...yes I saw them but it didn't stay for long. It was just a flick.  
It only stayed there for a second... but I saw it.  
She changed...but deep down I know that our Serena is still their that  
they we all know and love. She still excites deep inside her heart. locked  
away.  
  
Serena probably had enough of us. Always correcting her telling her what she  
should do and not do. She never showed it though she kept it all away.  
Her heat was filled with pain, tears and secrets...  
  
She had lots of Secrets. One of them was she never said anything  
about her pain. She never did tell them anything about what she was feeling  
inside.  
  
Mina choked down a sob. Her thoughts were too depressing.  
  
' Why didn't I realize this from before?! What kind of friend am I?' she   
thought.  
As she closed her eyes tightly. She held the fabric of her skirt. tightly   
that  
her knuckles turned white.  
Few tears escaped from her eyes, but her heart it was breaking into pieces.  
She couldn't do anything to stop it , like the tears that were trying to   
escape.  
  
~*~*~Amy POV~*~*~  
  
She changed the girl that I used to know. She changed completely.  
  
She used to be so happy. Not anymore and it was the fault of destiny.  
Why?? because it made her a scout... Cruel, cruel destiny. She would have   
been  
happier if she didn't met what destiny planed for her. Maybe if she ran away   
from it.  
She could've run away from it...like the wind. but she will never ran away  
from it. She wasn't like that her heart is too pure so innocent. Her heart  
is purer then the purest water around.  
  
We used her kindness for granted. We filled her with pain, tears and   
secrets.  
  
Maybe it would be better if we never found her....  
She will be happier.  
If destiny did let us meet, I will tell her Thank you. For her  
friendship that she gave me. She will never ever know how  
much I appreciate it.  
  
Amy put her hands on her face and cried. She couldn't  
help it. She used her friend and now they may never find her.  
  
~*~*~Lita~*~*~  
  
True friends, what does it mean??  
Just people that you go to and have fun with them?? that's what I used to   
think  
of friends.  
  
Now I know that I am wrong for Serena corrected me in what friends  
really are. Friendship is trust love kindness comfort it's everything!!  
She taught me that people need people. No one can succeed if they  
have no friends, REAL friends.  
They might succeed but they will have space in their hearts that will  
be empty. With no life.  
Serena needs someone now.  
' but I can't help her!! I am hopeless completely hopeless. She was  
always their for us but now we can't be their for her...'  
  
Serena was mad at them REALLY mad. She was like thunder that came  
once and awhile and scared people. She was like that for a second there  
she Almost... scared me...ALMOST.  
  
~*~*~Raye POV~*~*~  
  
Sweat was starting to fall down my face. I could feel that filmier  
tingling feeling. As I sat in front of the blazing fire.  
I opened my eyes for a second. What I saw was blazing fire. I  
thought I will never see anything like that in my life.  
I was wrong.  
I did see it in the eyes of a friend...sister.  
  
Her eyes held a certain fire that blazed with every word. Her eyes they  
will hunt me forever. Her words I will always see and hear them in my   
dreams.  
  
I am scared...why?? because I never felt so much fear emotionally. I did  
feel fear everytime we go to a battle. But I felt a different kind of fear   
that  
was... scary...  
Now I know what people mean when they say that pain physically is  
NOTHING compared to emotionally pained.  
  
I could feel my heat break with every word she said. He voice was  
cold yet---sweet.  
  
We had a special bond it was different... wired...confusing... but nice...I  
don't know why it's different yet nice, but It is different.  
  
She felt like crying. She needed comfort but she never did cry in front  
of anyone...only Serena.  
  
She was a princess. Controlling everyone how?? She made everyone smile  
that were around her. She made you feel safe....  
But not that night...it was scary.... not like a big monster in front of you   
or  
something... it was more like scary because no one held so much pain in   
them.  
No one...  
  
Tears fell down the young women's face, but it quickly dried of because the  
heat of the fire...It simply kissed her tears away almost comforting her...  
  
The girls stayed like that for a few more minutes. Then they heard a   
familiar  
voice say.  
  
" We have came to a conclusion. You can't look for Serena anymore because  
we need to look for the moon princess. She is our mission. We have to find   
her.  
Serena is nothing but a fragrance of our past...."  
  
-------------------------------  
  
That's all you get *sniff* the story is too depressing *sniff*  
Anyway I promise that Serena will be in the next chapter.  
Promise!! -- hmph....you better sweetie-chan!!!...  
  
In the words of Bunny-chan E-mail me pretty please with chocolate covered  
Mamo-chan on the side? :P  
  
**Kuris-chan thanks for editing my story you're the best!! ^_^**  
  
  
  
  



	5. Pain 4

HELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLO Readers!! How are you guys?  
  
Miss me?? Hehehehe anyway I know that you guys have been waiting  
  
For about four months for this chapter, but as you know I didn't   
  
have  
  
internet access :(  
  
But I am here!! :) Thank you soooo very much for e-mailing for my   
  
last  
  
Chapter hugs you guys are the best ^_^  
  
Okay read the latest chapter of Pain, Tears, and Secrets!  
  
I hope you will enjoy it!   
  
  
  
Thank you for all my e-mail buddies love ya.  
  
*Special thanks too Kuris-chan after all she is the one that is   
  
editing  
  
My chapters*  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Title: Pain, Tears and Secrets  
  
Chapter: 4  
  
Author: Sweet Rose  
  
Editor: Kuristaru  
  
E-mail: Sweet_rose22@hotmail.com  
  
Rated: G  
  
Date: April 2001  
  
Disclaimer: apply   
  
------------------------------------------------------------   
  
  
  
The broken-hearted angel ran, moving between trees. The moon  
  
was crescent, and the stars sparkled high above.  
  
But she couldn't take the time to watch the shining stars. She had  
  
to practice, she had to get ready.... she needs to get stronger,   
  
needs  
  
to control her power..... She just hopes that she will find the silver crystale soon.   
  
  
  
She remembered the day when she found out that she is the moon princess...  
  
Queen of Earth...Queen of the Silver Millennium...   
  
  
  
It was a night she would never forget....   
  
  
  
*Flash Back*  
  
Everything was red... the colour of blood. She heard people  
  
dying... children weeping. She saw the scouts fall one by  
  
one.... and three figures fall as well, however was not able see   
  
their faces.  
  
She knew they were scouts of some kind but.... she didn't know them.  
  
'Are there more scouts??' she thought to herself. Something pained   
  
her on her shoulder and when she looked  
  
at it, she realized that she was in her sailor outfit, it was  
  
ripped. blood was dripping from her face. Her eyes were wide  
  
opened with fear.  
  
She felt like crying from pain, her body started shaking...  
  
All she could was just stare at her surrounding.  
  
Her heart started beating faster and faster...why you ask?  
  
because he was there. His tuxedo was ripped she could see  
  
bruises, here and there, he wasn't wearing his hat or his mask.  
  
She looked very hard at him but she couldn't see his face, it  
  
was too fogy.  
  
" Tuxedo mask" she whispered.  
  
" Wake up.... Wake up.... We have to beat the evil forces  
  
please Tuxedo Mask wake up.. I promise I will be better at  
  
fighting.... I've changed tuxedo mask.. please just give me one  
  
more chance please..." she whispered tears falling from her eyes.  
  
" Please wake up WAKE UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP"  
  
she screamed, as she looked up at the sky.  
  
" Someone please help me, he is hurt, please someone help me..."  
  
" Serena..." someone said.  
  
" Who is there? Can you..." but she was cut off by the lady as she   
  
asked.  
  
" This is just an illusion. Serena. But this will happen in the  
  
future if you don't go back to Tokyo and fight the evil with the  
  
inner and outer scouts! You have to help them Sailor Moon, go fight   
  
the evil. Do you understand Serena.."  
  
" But why? I don't understand what you are saying..I..." Again  
  
Serena was interrupted by darkness.  
  
All she could hear was a baby crying?? She followed the baby's  
  
sobs, finding her she picked her up.  
  
' She is soo beautiful' she whispered as she looked at innocent  
  
purple eyes staring at her. Black purplish hair covered her   
  
forehead,  
  
which only made her cuter.  
  
" Listen Serena, and listen to what I have to tell you. It is very  
  
important." The  
  
lady said seriously. Serena stopped playing with the baby and looked   
  
at the lady in front of her. "The baby that you are holding right   
  
now holds great power.  
  
Evil...Good....and innocence. You Serena, have to get rid of the   
  
evil,  
  
free the evil from it's nightmare, and save the innocence."  
  
" What? How can a baby so innocent have great powers?  
  
and how can I save her?? Tell me..." Serena pleaded.  
  
" Serena you will have to save her in the future. You will  
  
find her on your doorsteps. You have to take care of her.  
  
But I must worn you, that people will be after her, to kill her."  
  
She said.  
  
" Why?"  
  
" Because she holds evil within her. They just want to take  
  
the easy way out."  
  
" But who can I save her?" Serena asked once again.  
  
" You will know it deep down your heart when it's the time."  
  
She replied.  
  
All Serena did was nod the she asked. " Who are you?"  
  
" I am Queen of the Silver Millennium. Queen of Earth.  
  
Known as Queen Serenity. Your future self Serena"  
  
Serena stood dumb struck. Was she hearing right?  
  
Did that mysterious saying the truth does that mean...  
  
" I am the lost Moon Princess that everyone is looking  
  
for?" Serena whispered. Her eyes confused.  
  
The queen nodded and said.  
  
" Yes you are and you will be the future queen. But you  
  
have to save this child... please you have to I am counting on you."  
  
Right when she ended her last word. Everything went black.  
  
Then when she opened her eyes she found herself back in her room.  
  
Breathing hard, thinking about her dream. She looked outside the   
  
window  
  
and breathed. One thing in her mind...  
  
" If I am the princess where is the silver crystal?"  
  
She put her hands over her face and started crying silently.   
  
Confused....  
  
That's when she decided she will go back to Tokyo.... her home...her   
  
past   
  
  
  
*End of flash back*   
  
  
  
Serena looked at the moon and a tear slipped down.  
  
Things were going to be very hard for her now. So many things  
  
happened to her in the past, she didn't know if she could handle  
  
what her future was holding for her, it was too much for her.  
  
She sat down on a bench, and breathed out, she looked at  
  
the person beside her. Her hair was above her shoulder. She looked  
  
like she was about her age but didn't pay attention.  
  
After a few minutes she heard a sound of shock and then she  
  
heard a very familiar voice screaming out.  
  
" SERENA?"  
  
And that's when Serena's heart probably skipped a beat by  
  
that familiar voice.   
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
  
  
Guys remember to e-mail me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Oh yeah this story as you probably have realized changed seasons!  
  
This wasn't suppose to happen but I thought I should add a twist to  
  
it, to make it interesting. Tell me if you like it or not kay?!  
  
Stay tooned for the next chapter it will be out VERY soon!!!  
  
Kuris-chan: *Grumble* it better be soon sweetie-chan ^_^  
  
  
  



	6. Pain 5

  
Title: Pain, Tears and Secrets   
Author: Sweet Rose   
Rated: G   
Chapter: 5   
Disclaimer: apply   
  
  
  
Serena looked into those green eyes and gasped.   
' Could it be? is it really, really her.'   
"Molly?" shocked out Serena half questioning.   
Serena couldn't believe her eyes in front of her sat her Best Friend.   
Her Best Friend, that she hurt so very long ago.   
She could feel crystaline tears dropping one by one, on her   
rosey cheeks.   
  
Molly smiled at Serena, and Serena couldn't help but smile back.   
Molly gave Serena one teary smile and grabbed Serena in a tight hug.   
"I missed you Sere." whispered Molly.   
" I miss you even more Molly."   
' More then you think' that lost thought Serena kept it to her self.   
  
***Next Morning***   
  
Serena woke up from her deep submerge. She looked at the watch,   
it read 10:07. Serena got up took a quick shower, brushed and got dressed.   
She looked at her self in the mirror and was pleased at what she saw.   
A yellow sundress fitted her nicely. It showed of her curves yet it was   
proper.   
She added blush to her cheeks, a touch of mascara and finally she   
finished of with strawberry lip-gloss.   
Serena looked at her self, one more time and murmured to herself,   
"Perfect"   
  
***Cafe***   
  
Serena entered the cafe. She healed with the smell of coffee. She loved   
that smell.   
It was rich and thick.   
Serena looked around to see if she could spot her good friend, Molly.   
When Serena's blue eyes found Molly she walked towards her.   
"Hey their Moll" greeted Serena cheerfully.   
"Hey Sere, come and sit down." offered Molly with a great big smile.   
Serena's heart broke. She knew that she was supposed to be happy, that   
her friend is safe but instead she was heart broken. Why??? because 7 years   
ago she would have   
died because of her but instead, her she is smiling at her.   
  
' How can someone have such a pure heart, Oh Molly'   
Serena sighed. Molly looked at her, not missing the sigh.   
Something was wrong and she wanted to find out.   
" Serena is everything alright?? You know you can tell me   
anything." assured Molly.   
Serena shook her head. " No nothing is wrong. Why??"   
" It's just that you seem hurt." replied Molly.   
" Nonsense. I am perfectly fine! What would you like to   
drink?" asked Serena with a huge fake smile. "An ice cappuccino (K-chan:   
MWHAHHAHAH with   
whipped cream, caramel and an extra shot.....@_@...*cough...sorry had to add   
that...) would be   
fine." replied Molly.   
"Okay" with that Serena went to order their two drinks.   
" Serena...." whispered Molly.   
  
After Serena and Molly finished their drinks they both   
got out of the cafe heading to the downtown streets of Tokyo.   
They both chattered and laughed and did A LOT of shopping.   
  
" Bye Molly and good night" said Serena with a big smile.   
" Okay see ya tomorrow" waved Molly as they both went   
in their separate ways.   
  
When Serena entered her small yet cozy apartment, she   
gasped. A girl--a little girl was lying down on the couch asleep.   
She had black purplish hair. Her skin was white. It seemed   
that she hasn't been in the sun for the longest time.   
" Oh my god m... my dream came true." Serena kneeled in front   
of the girl. One hand over her mouth.   
" Oh god I can't believe this!"   
  
Serena looked at the little girl as she slowly raised her eyelids to   
reveal deep black purplish eyes.   
  
"Hi" Serena whispered.   
"Hi" whispered back the girl.   
" What's your name?" asked Serena.   
" Hotaru" replied the girl.   
" Well hello Hotaru me name is..."   
" Sailor Moon"   
Seena looked at the small child. She was surprised that she knew   
who she really was.   
" Sailor Moon" cried out the girl as she hugged Serena.   
" Please Sailor Moon, please save me! Don't let those bad guys take   
me away, please Sailor Moon!" cried out Hotaru in tears.   
Serena hugged Hotaru tightly and ran her hand over the girls back.   
" Don't worry Hotaru I won't let anyone take you away from me I   
promise." Whispered Serena.   
They stayed like that for awhile, Hotaru in Serena's arms.   
" Hotaru are you asleep" asked Serena. She looked at the little   
girl, and she was fast a sleep.   
" Hotaru tomorrow you will tell me everything why you came here   
how is after you and why." whispered Serena to the young sleeping girl.   
  
*Uranus & Neptune*   
  
" I could feel her she's hear her dark forces are living in this City."   
Whispered the aqua haired women to the blond.   
" Now all we have to do is find her" said the blond with no emotions   
what so ever only the only the loyalty to her mission.   
  
*Darien*   
  
" NOOO" screamed out Darien. He breathed in and out. His body dripping   
with sweat.   
" Was that a dream?? Is Serena really in danger? Oh Serena   
where are you Serena? What have you got your self in to?" thought   
Darien with a sigh as he put his hands on his face.   
" Serena do you know how much my world changed after you   
left....It was dark empty. You've always brightened my day... Oh Serena."   
Darien got out of the bed put a robe on and went outside to his balcony.   
He looked at Tokyo glittering with lights.   
" I just wish that she returned my feelings.....I wish that she   
loved me like the way I do.. Oh Serena I really hope that you know   
how much I love you..." thought Darien as the wind brushed his hair softly.   
  
*Raye*   
  
Raye stared at the fire. Concentrated hard. So that the fire will tell her   
where her best friend is. The fire grew bigger but nothing could be seen.   
" Nooo agh! why don't you show me anything." Yelled Raye. Tear   
drops started falling out of her eyes. From aggervation, frustration,   
sadness, and loneliness.   
" Serena where are you? Please Serena I really want to see you."   
Cried out Raye.   
" Why, Serena why?"   
  
* Mina*   
  
Mina entered the hot bath top. She tried to relax and clear her mind but   
she always had Serena in her mind. She couldn't forget her. Especially the   
last time they met.   
" Bunny I just hope you will forgive me...forgive us."   
  
* Amy*   
  
She turned from side to side. She didn't even sleep a wink. How   
could she when she feels so guilty? She hurt her friend, a friend that was   
always by her side.   
" I am so sorry Serena"   
  
* Lita*   
  
She shut of the T.V. and went out to the balcony. As if she might   
spot her friend, somewhere across the big city.   
" Where are you Serena I miss you" whispered Lita as she stared   
at the city.   
  
-----------------------------------------------   
  
So you like?? If so e-mail me please? ^^   
  
  
**Oh yeah for the people that ask question in the reviews please   
leaves your e-mail so I can e-mail you and answer your question.   
Thank You ^_^


End file.
